


Iris

by ShadowNekoinaTardis



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowNekoinaTardis/pseuds/ShadowNekoinaTardis
Summary: Jon begins to work at Gerry’s Flower shop after his breakup with Martin.





	Iris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blueberryshortcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryshortcake/gifts).



> @blueberryshortcake thank you! I went with keeping this as simple as AUs can go. Title from The Goo Goo Dolls song with the same name. Also did a bit of flower meaning/symbolism research for this. (also I had to learn the plural of Iris so yay?) This ended up kinda cheesy?

“Iris has many meanings but in this case I would say it stands for hope.” Gerry said, before handing the flower to Jon.  
“Mmm…” Jon frowned.  
It was hard dealing with the fact that he was still reeling over the fact that he had lost Martin. Well he hadn’t lost Martin perse but they had broken up. It was his fault and he had apologized before he’d packed up his things and had ended up staying at Gerry’s flat. There had been long nights crying and warm blankets, half finished teas, and cuddles to try and sleep. It was hard, he honestly hadn’t dealt with a bad break up since before he’d broken up with Georgie during college.  
Gerry had been so nice to make sure that he wasn’t crashing into things because he’d still not gotten used to the other man’s flat. Gerry had also offered to allow him to work part time at the flower shop to try and calm his nerves on the weekend. And that’s when he met Tim.  
Now honestly he wouldn’t have notice Timothy Stoker but the man stood out in a different way from Gerry—Tim was tall, toned nicely, and seemed to work out on the regular—plus the man smelled like the beach whenever he came into get flowers for one of the people at the publishing house. It was at that point that he had to admit that something had locked and that was that his brain was trying to tell him to ask Tim out. He… paused at the thought.  
He felt ready, but he didn’t want to deal with his heart being shattered again so fast after Martin. So he waited and kept to himself in the back room and helped Gerry when the other needed help with the flowers in the front and that’s when Tim finally asked him a major question.  
“How come I’ve never seen you around before?”  
Jon paused in his tracks holding some yellow irises, “Hmm? Oh me? I’m just a friend of Gerry’s.”  
The twinkle in Tim’s eye nearly made him blush if it wasn’t for Gerry’s elegant save.  
“Tim don’t bother Jon, he’s working!”  
“So this is the Jon you were talking about last time. You didn’t tell me he was this cute!”  
Oh god, he was definitely blushing now if he wasn’t already.  
He sputtered, “You told him about me?”  
Gerry tried not smile, “He asked, I indulged him a little.”  
Jon grimaced a bit.  
Tim seemed to be watching between the two bickering back and forth.  
“So, date then?” Tim said.  
Jon had to look back up from his yellow irises. “Sure, give me a minute.”  
He went over to the till and pulled out a flower tag.  
“I’ll pay for those.” Tim chuckled.  
Jon smiled. “Mmm-hmm. Gerry?”  
“Give me a minute, gotta find the small vases.”  
He wrote his number down on the small slip. “Here.”  
Tim smiled and to the matching one and wrote his number on it. “Saturday?”  
“Sure.”  
**~Fin**


End file.
